


The Perfect Marriage

by maxmoehoe



Category: Get Out (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Caleb Landry Jones - Freeform, Drugs, F/M, Marriage, Piss, Rape, Sexual Abuse, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxmoehoe/pseuds/maxmoehoe
Summary: Jeremy Armitage marries young Margot, but she soon realizes this marriage isn’t all she wanted it to be.





	1. The Wedding

Margot and Jeremy had been dating for three years now, to say she was completely in love with him was an understatement, to say the least. Just three years ago Margot had been living without Jeremy, but now she couldn’t even bear to imagine a life with him not in it. That’s why she sobbed tears of joy whenever he proposed to her. 

It didn’t take long after the engagement for the two to get married. It was true love, after all. 

They decided to get married at the Armitage house, all expenses covered by Jeremy’s family. Margot told them it wasn’t necessary, but they insisted. It’s not like she or her parents could pay for it, they never had nearly as much money as the Armitages had. Besides, they considered her as one of their own. Jeremy was truly in love with her, and the whole family could tell, Rose made a point to tease him about it every time they talked. So they opted to get married in September the year they got engaged. Autumn was Margot’s favorite season, she had always dreamed of getting married while the leaves fell around her. 

***

It was September 9th, the air was crisp and it was just warm enough to be outside. Jeremy was getting ready with his father, while Georgina, Missy, and Rose helped Margot get ready. Georgina was on hair, Rose on makeup; Missy talked to Margot about Jeremy’s childhood and how happy they’ll be together. Missy held Margot’s hand, stroking it with her thumb. “I have never seen my Jeremy as happy as he is with you. He really loves you, Margot. I’m so happy you’ll be part of the family.” 

Margot looked in the mirror, she looked amazing in her dress, her shoulder length blonde hair curled up to her chin. She almost started crying right there, never having seen herself look so gorgeous. She turned around and hugged Rose, pulling away after a few seconds to hug Georgina. “Thank you.” She whispered to them. When she pulled away Georgina put Margot’s face in her hands. “You look beautiful, Mrs. Armitage.” Margot let a single tear drop, she had never been this happy before. Mrs. Armitage. Margot Armitage. The words sounded heavenly to her.

 

As the piano played Margot walked down the aisle, Jeremy turned to see her and smiled when he saw just how beautiful she really was. He nearly cried at her beauty, but to him she would look beautiful in a t-shirt and sweatpants with no makeup. When she made it to the gazebo he held both her hands in his, kissing them both one after the other. They smiled as they said their vows, sealing the kiss for everyone to see. 

Jeremy held his wife’s hands as they sat at the table while Rose made a toast. They cheered and Margot drank her glass of champagne as the world went dark.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot realizes what is happening to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I’ll actually finish haha. I hope you all enjoy it!

Margot woke up in a dark room in her favorite night dress. The sheets were soft and warm. She nuzzled her face into her husbands bare chest, drifting slowly back into sleep. 

As she woke back up Jeremy was handcuffing her hands to the bed frame. She was still confused from waking up, but even more so when she realized that she was in a room she had never seen before. Being handcuffed to the bed, not so surprising. She knew he was into that, after all, and she had told him before she was fine with him waking her up with sex. Margot looked around the room; the walls were red and gold, while the bed sheets underneath her were a lovely pastel pink. Jeremy got off of her waist after securing the handcuffs, noticing she was awake. He kissed her forehead, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Good morning, beautiful.” He whispered, his lips moving down to her lips. They kissed for a few moments, their soft lips against each other was a better gift to Margot than anything shed received at their wedding. She truly meant the next words to come from her mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” replied Jeremy, “that’s why I have to have you all to myself for the rest of our lives”.

Margot had heard those words before, it wasn’t strange for the boy to tell her how jealous he was of other people and always wanting to be with her. She had become quite fond of the words when they came out of his mouth. The thought of being with him forever wasn’t at all a bad idea. She had always fantasized that the two would be together forever, and that dream was finally coming true for her. “Are you hungry?” She nodded, though confused that he would ask her that when they should be having sex instead. Jeremy picked up the plate from the bedside table and sat it on his lap. Pancakes, apple juice and honeydew, he knew very well that it was her favorite breakfast. “Well I can’t very well eat with these, can I?” She smiled, wriggling her wrists for emphasis. Jeremy smiled in return, cutting up her pancakes into small bites. He stabbed a piece and dipped it into the cup of pecan flavored maple syrup, holding it up to her mouth. “I’ll just have to feed it to you, then.” This wasn’t an unusual thing for him to say either, especially since most things he said were unusual. Jeremy was a strange boy, even mysterious at times, but that was just part of the reason that she loved him so much. She knew life would never be boring when she was with someone like him. Their marriage was full of surprises, and this would be just one of the many. Margot opened her mouth up wide, staring into Jeremy’s eyes in the most innocent way she possibly could. Jeremy fed her the pancake, then put a straw in her juice and held it to her mouth. She drank the entire glass at once, feeling strangely dehydrated; maybe it had just been from the champagne the night before as she did tend to forget to drink water while drunk. It was then that she realized she didn’t remember anything from the night before. She had blacked out before, but never after one glass of champagne. In fact, she didn’t remember anyone else even drinking the champagne. She thought for a minute, still letting Jeremy feed her. When he finished she had been thinking about it for a few good minutes. There was really nothing after that first glass of champagne, she just drank it and woke up in this room. Maybe she just got so drunk she didn’t remember anything from the night before, maybe she blacked out from excitement. Whatever it was couldn’t have been bad, they loved each other and she knew Jeremy would never do anything like drugging her. She smiled in relief, she was just being ridiculous. Jeremy kissed her, getting up from the bed to leave the room. “I’ll be back in just a few minutes sweetie, I need to let everyone know how you’re feeling.” 

“Of course,” Margot nodded, “But sweetie, can you take the handcuffs off me now?” 

“Oh Margot, I can’t do that yet.” He said as he turned on the tv mounted on the wall across from her. He sat the remote down and left the room, locking the door behind him. Margot was fine watching television while she waited for him, sure something interesting would happen when he got back

*** 

Three entire Harry Potter movies had played and Jeremy still wasn’t back. Margot’s hands were cramping and her back hurt from the bars on the headboard. If he wasn’t back yet, that was fine, she didn’t mind watching Harry Potter, but god it fucking hurt. Margot had just gotten to the part where the Goblet Of Fire was picking the names for The Triwizard Tournament when she heard the door being unlocked. ‘Finally,’ she thought, ‘I’ve been waiting for ever’. Jeremy walked through the door with another plate of food, which was a standard lunch, but still something she enjoyed. There was a bottle of green tea, potato salad, green beans, and grilled cheese. Even though they were just simple foods, Jeremy always made them the best, though Margot had no idea how he managed to do it. Jeremy unlocked her handcuffs, she rubbed her sore wrists and moved away from the bars, giving him a short kiss before picking up her sandwich. Jeremy paused the TV, watching her eat for a minute. “Have you been having fun watching Harry Potter?” 

Margot picked up her spoon, “I have, it’s been a while since I’ve seen them”. She chewed the potato salad. It was his moms recipe, the best she’d ever had. “You know, I would cut off a mans dick for just a teaspoon of this potato salad.” She said while finishing off the last of it. “I really need to pee. Where exactly are we again?” Jeremy unlocked a closet door, grabbing a red solo cup from the top shelf and a roll of toilet paper, he handed it to the girl, eyes full of disbelief. “You’re kidding, right?” 

“No, I’m not.”

“Is this some kind of sex thing?”

“Not exactly.” He states quite firmly, his patience clearly running thin.

“Then why-“

“If you want to fucking pee do it in the cup.” Jeremy snapped at her, something that was only done on a rare occasion.

“Why, Jeremy?”

“Listen,” Jeremy got off of the bed and paced around, his voice raising higher with each word, “this is your life now. Just do what I say and everything will be fine! You’re just going to have to stay here for now, it won’t be like this for too long.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Are you going to piss in the bucket or not?” 

“No.”

Jeremy stormed towards her, grabbing one hand and forcing the handcuffs around them. Margot pulled away but he wasn’t allowing it, slapping her during the process. He got both hands secured and slapped her again. He yelled about what a dumb bitch she was while walking out the room, slamming the door. Margot cried, and she let her tears slowly drift her off to sleep.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margot gets punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Blessed Yule! My present to you is another chapter haha!

When Margot awoke she found the sheets around her to be wet and a feeling of instant relief, followed by the searing pain in her wrists. She attempted to move, but was only met with the static feeling of her arms drained of all blood. She winced at the pain moving through her arms, struggling to move her fingers around. Eventually, she regained all feeling in her arms as she sighed from relief. The sheets around her were still wet, but she didn’t care as long as she wasn’t in pain. Her long legs reached for the remote beside her, nearly knocking it into the floor in the process of retrieving it. Her toes struggled to press play, but finally managed to. If she was going to be locked up here, she wasn’t going to just sit in silence for hours. Margot resumed the fourth movie in the series, waiting for her husband to come back. She knew she would be able to convince him to let her go, he was always willing to reason with her. 

Margot sat there for hours, eventually peeing herself again, no matter how hard she tried to hold it in. The light through the small window in the top corner of the room showed that it was at least 8 am. Though she was locked up there, she was grateful to at least have a little sunlight. 

 

Margot heard the lock click, followed by a smiling Jeremy walking in with a plate of food. Jeremy sniffed the air and frowned. “You’ve pissed yourself.” Margot nodded, afraid he was upset at her. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Why did you piss yourself?”

Margot wasn’t sure how to answer this question. She had been there for the entire night, and he knew she needed to go. “I didn’t mean to.” Her voice was meek, full of fear. Jeremy sighed, becoming angry at the girl. 

“I told you to use the cup, didn’t I?”

“Y-yes.. you did.”

“So then why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

Jeremy scoffed, slapping her. She hadn’t been here long at all and she was already acting like an idiot and not doing what he told her to. 

Margot started cry, he had never hit her before all of this happened, and she had no idea why he had done it now. Her thoughts were interrupted by the blow of Jeremy’s fist on the side of her face. Margot started to sob at this point.

“Shut up! Stop acting like you don’t deserve this and take some fucking responsibility for once in your goddamn life! Jesus Christ, Margot.” 

Jeremy opened the door and walked out for a moment, returning with a chair he sat beside the bed. He sat in the chair, sitting the tray in his lap. He placed a straw in the glass of water and held it up to her lips, she quickly gulped down all the water. “Yeah, I bet you’re thirsty with how much you pissed.” Margot stopped crying, looking up at Jeremy with pained eyes. 

“Why am I here, Jeremy?”

Her husband sighed, raising a piece of toast to her mouth; she took a bite of her toast, he had toasted it just how long she liked it. “Because you’re my wife. I love you, Margot. I want to keep you all to myself. I don’t want you talking to any other men. Any male is a threat to our relationship in my eyes, and you wouldn’t want me to have to take care of them, would you?” Margot shook her head, taking another bite of her toast. “Of course not. It’s not too bad, you still have me and I’m letting you watch tv. I’ll take the handcuffs off at dinner so you can sleep properly. And if you’re good I won’t have to put them on again.” Margot was relieved to hear this, her wrists hurt and her hands kept falling asleep. “I love you more than anything, I don’t want to have to hurt you. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Jeremy continued to tell her how much he loved her and how lucky he was as she finished eating. She loved him too, it just hurt her heart that he would do this to her. “I suppose after the handcuffs get taken off it won’t be that bad.” 

Jeremy’s eyes lit up, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Exactly! And I’m sorry I wasn’t in here last night, but I’ll sleep with you tonight. I love you, I want you to enjoy your time here.” Margot smiled, she didn’t mind being here so much. She had dreamt of only seeing Jeremy for the rest of her life before. 

“I love you too.” 

Jeremy smiled, cupping her left cheek in his hand and giving her a kiss. “I have to get going now, but I’ll be back tonight. I love you.”


End file.
